


Hotline Chicago

by iamiandiamme



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), due South
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamiandiamme/pseuds/iamiandiamme





	1. Release

The Miami Correctional Facility is one of the most secure prisons in Miami. However, nothing can stop all hell from breaking loose. 

[Richter's POV]

Most days in prison are the same. Wake up, do very little of anything until lunch, then do very little of anything until lights out. This day was... VERY different. It all started when i got some visitors. These aren't people i knew, and all they talked about was"tying up loose ends". After they left, i tried to walk to the cafeteria. the guards didn't let me, and instead told me to head to the yard. when i did, i saw a man with a viking-esque haircut and beard, and what he said is going to be imprinted into my mind for the rest of my life.

"Say your prayers asshole."

[Jacket's POV]

I was sitting in my cell, as i usually did, when the alarm went of. Red lights began flashing, with accompanying klaxons. I had no idea what was going on until one of my fellow prisoners ran by, before getting shot in the head. It was a riot. 

After about 5 minutes, a familiar face ran by. It was the guy who killed my girlfriend. Once he saw me, he did a double take, before walking up to the bars of my cell.

"Do you have any idea whats going one?" He asked me.

"I mean, its a riot, that's all i know."

"Yeah. But, this would be the perfect chance to get out of here."

"Yeah, i guess so. Good luck."

"No, your getting out of here with me. Think of it as a thanks for not killing me."

"Well, you leave me no choice."

He reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit and pulled out a ring of keys. He unlocked my cell door, and motioned for me to follow. I did.

We ran throughout the prison, killing everyone in our path, before we came across a locker room. Inside were a couple guard uniforms, which we put on. And, through some stroke of bad luck, every room after we changed had prisoners. 

After we cleared out the rest of the prison, we tried to find an exit, and we succeeded in finding one, along with SWAT team member.

"Hey, guys! Were evacuating all the guards, were gonna take it from here. Once your out hop in the truck." He said before running deeper into the prison.

We looked at each other, and followed his advice.

While we were in the SWAT van we talked about what we were gonna do after all this.

"I'm gonna try to get a plane ticket to move to Hawaii with my mom." Richter said. "You?"

"Same kind of thing, just im moving to Chicago by myself."

There was a couple of seconds of awkward silence for a couple seconds before...

"I'm... sorry about killing your girlfriend, and trying to kill you. It... was nothing personal." Said Richter.

"I know. I don't blame you. I blame 50 Blessings."

"Thanks man. You're.. a lot more forgiving than i would be in this situation."

The van dropped us off at the local police precinct. We stood there for a few seconds before Richter said:

"Good luck in Chicago."

"Yeah. Good luck in Hawaii."

We shook hands and parted ways.


	2. Lost And Found

[Jacket's POV]

Despite my criminal record, I managed to sell my apartment, buy a new apartment in Chicago, as well as move most of my stuff over there, including my car. It took a while, but i got where i was going. I had been living in Chicago for around two weeks when i got a package. It contained a flip phone and a letter. Ther letter read:

"Hello! it has come to our attention that you have moved to Chicago, Illinois. We would appreciate it if you continued to do work for us while you are living there! Your identification will be sent to you tomorrow, and the day after that you will get your first assignment on the phone we have provided you! Sincerely, 50 Blessings."

Shit.


	3. Hotel

[Jacket's POV]

As promised my "identification" came, which was just another rooster mask, which was followed by my first assignment a day later.

"Yo man! Its Alex, y'know, from the frat? So, i was calling up some of my college buddies to meet up at the old meeting spot. In case you forgot where that is, its at 556 Waterville Road. Make sure to keep it quiet, don't want the feds showing up!"

I guess i'm back in the saddle, albeit against my will.

The address i was given turned out to be a Hotel, with a bright neon sign proclaiming it to be the "White Locust Hotel". I stood in front of the entrance for a minute, wondering if i should do this. Unfortunately, i knew i had to. I didn't want want happened to Richter to happen to me. I put my mask on, and kicked down the door.

This assignment was fairly uneventful in terms of mass murder. However, i was not planning on meeting a buddy cop duo.

[Ray's POV]

"Detective Vecchio, we've got reports of gunfire at 556 Waterville Road." Said my boss. 

"On it sir." I said as i ran out the door, Fraser and Diefenbaker not far behind.

"What do you think is happening?" said Fraser as he closed the door.

"It could be anything from a marital dispute to a mass homicide, we wont know whats going on until we get there."

"I suppose that's to be expected."

"Yeah, i guess it is." I said before pressing the gas peddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of the characters are ooc, nd sorry for the wait. Ill try to update more frequently.


End file.
